


A Family Crumbling Within

by JayaNight246Roleplay



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Famiy Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Phineas Whump, Music, Oblivious Phillip, Phin and Charity not together, Phineas Whump, Protective Phineas, Protestors - Freeform, Some comfort, Stubborn Phineas, Tragedy, Violence, Worried Circus Crew, Worried Phillip, circus shenanigans, protective phillip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayaNight246Roleplay/pseuds/JayaNight246Roleplay
Summary: Even with blood staining his clothes Phineas carries on with the show no matter his pain. Phillip grows increasingly worried as accidents and attacks happen to his partner and the circus worries for what will happen next to their Ringmaster. Will Phineas be okay or will everything they built come crashing down?





	A Family Crumbling Within

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be heavy with Phineas angst and Barlyle. If you do not like graphic violence or serious angst, then please do read this fic with caution. This is my first full angst fic and I hope that I capture the emotions and pain along with the injuries well. Enjoy the fic.

** Chapter 1 : Burning through the dark **

 

**“Fire! It’s coming from the circus!”**

Phineas Taylor Barnum sprints as fast as his legs will carry him, desperate to reach his circus as panic rips through him while guilt gnaws at his heart.

Shoving his way through the gathered crowd, his heart leaps into his throat at the roaring flames that have consumed the building. His circus. The one that he abandoned for higher fame.

Quickly scanning the crowd, he sprints to where he spots Phillip, putting his hands on his shoulders he whirls him around to face him.

**“Is everyone out!? Is everyone okay?!”**

Surprise filters across Phillip’s face, obviously not having expected to see him before he watches as he turns away from him to look at W.D. Listening worriedly as Phillip asks for Anne, his own eyes widen in horror as he witnesses him race into the fire calling out for him which the others.

**“Phillip! Wait!”**

Biting the inside of his lip he scans the members of his circus before they hear Anne call for W.D as she comes running from a side alley. His heart stops as he realises that Phillip is inside the burning building looking for Anne. With one last look at the family he abandoned he ran across the gravel street up the charred stairs and onto the burning building. Ignoring the screams coming from behind him.

Instantly coughing from the thick smog of smoke within the burning remains, he searches through the blazing flames for his partner. The one who had warned him that something could happen but he blatantly ignored his words, dooming his circus, dooming his partner.

Sharp pain rips through his side, biting back a scream, he looks down at where a jagged piece of wood has scratched deeply through his skin. Doubling over in a smoke induced coughing fit his side burns and drips hot blood through his torn soot covered shirt.

As he cries out between his coughs, he desperately calls for Phillip through the sounds of crackling fire and breaking wood. Receiving no response each time he stumbles forward through the smoke, coughing.

With a loud crack one of the beams comes crashing down just behind him, with a sharp yell he feels burning pain shoot down his back but doesn’t let that deter him from his task. He has to find Phillip.

As a harsh cough escapes his smoke filled lungs, the flames continue to crackle around his tired body as a bloody gash runs down his back and side, the rich red blood mingling with soot and sweat as his desperate eyes search for his partner within the flickering flames.

Unknowingly tears streak down his face, carving paths through the soot that covers him, pain radiates through him before he finally sees a slumped over figure against the remains of a wall.

**“PHILLIP!!!”**

Forcing himself upright, he sprints towards the figure through the raging inferno. Falling to his knees beside Phillip, he presses trembling fingers against his mouth, feeling short puffs of breath hitting them. Hoisting him up into his arms, he sprints through the fire, aiming for the entrance as he gains painful burns and potential bruises from falling debris.

The high ceiling collapses down behind him, showering him in glass and wood, lightly cutting his arms as he coughs harshly, tears streaming through the soot on his face. Shifting his hold on Phillip, he manoeuvres his way out the crumbled entrance, coughing and sobbing. Feet pounding against the ground as cold air hit his face; he collapses down in front of the group, placing Phillip gently down.

“He is still breathing. He needs help.”

Distantly he is aware of the medics taking Phillip away, obviously heading to the hospital. Coughing harshly into his hand, with a quick glance at his side he notices the gash is covered in soot, not noticeable in the darkness of the night while his back he covers with his coat. Effectively hiding the injuries away from everyone’s prying eyes.

As his thoughts turn to Phillip, guilt returns to his heart. With a quick glance at his hands he coughs harshly, the lingering smog of smoke filling his mouth with each hacking cough. His eyes look towards the hospital, unknowing that his actions within those savage flames have just changed the way he feels towards his junior partner, he just doesn’t know how severely yet.

 

 


End file.
